Fears of a Friend
by neko-chan619
Summary: Amy and Cream are best friends but what happens after Amy dates the new boy Sonic and forgets about her good friend Cream. Might change rating later on to M for gore and language. R&R please.


**Neko-chan: Hi effurry on! This is my first time writing a horror story for as a Sonic fanfic and it sort of just came to me as I was reading some creepy pastas. Yeah, I know there might be some hate for them because of that stabbing event and all. I might change the rating to M instead of being T since there will be some gore and maybe other stuff not suited for minor viewers. So without further ado here's the story.**

_**(Cream's p.o.v.)**_

I was 13 when this started. I had a friend named Amy. We were some of the greatest friends that mostly anyone had ever seen. No one ever came between us well then again we were always secluded by the other children. This all changed when a new kid came to our little town.

The new kid was a blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic. Sonic was a boy who seemed to never slow down for anyone and yet he was highly popular. He would always be surrounded by crazy girls, who later formed a fan club for him. Even when he had all these girls with him, he still tried talking to us.

I found his antics to be quite disgusting as well as his attempts to get us to like him. However it seemed that Amy had taking a liking to him and after he continued to hang around us, she started ignoring me and sometimes ditched me. Even when she treated me like this I continued to try and talk to her but she always blew me off.

Three years later they started dating and I stopped trying to be friends with Amy. I felt like the time we had spent together as children had meant nothing to her at all.

Sonic however still had his annoying little club and they would bully Amy any chance they had. Sonic had noticed it but never tried to put an end to it but still Amy clung to him like he was her life line. Besides the bullying, everything in their relationship seemed perfect to her until she found out that Sonic had another girlfriend and was cheating on her. He had been cheating on her with the leader of his fan club, Sally Acorn. Then all hell broke loose as she started screaming at him. The news had gotten all over the school and yet I made no attempt to try and comfort her. After she had stopped hanging out with me I had turned into loner who lurked in the shadows and quietly observed the other students who attended school from afar.

So when the school week ended and Saturday came around, I was surprised to see her on my door step with a look of hope, despair, and agony. I stared at her and then she broke the silence.

"I….I'm…I'm sorry Cream." She said meekly.

"Sorry for what, ignoring me when Sonic came or for not being my friend anymore and coming over here like nothing ever changed!" I spat out, my voice full of venom. She cringed since I had never lashed out at her before, and it made me feel sort of guilty but I knew I was right.

"I'm sorry for both." She said in a whisper as the tears that had formed started to fall. I finally stepped aside and let her in. We sat down and she broke down and told me the story I had heard and memorized a week before. When she told her story and sobbed loudly, I just stared at her without even trying to console her. She finally stopped talking and she stared at me with anger in her eyes.

"Aren't you even going to try and cheer me up?! I thought we were friends again!" She screamed, malice lacing her voice. I stared half shocked at her and half terrified. She then stood up abruptly and left out my door closing with a slam. I finally got out of my daze and guilt and dread started to fill me up but I decided to ignore it and pushed it aside.

The weekend passed and school started again. I got that weary feeling again and it only increased when I saw Amy practically skipping in through the gates of the school with an overly cheery smile and when she noticed me it grew into one a bit more twisted one. It was a smile that sent shivers running down my spine.

"Hi Cream." She said and I froze. It scared me that she was so happy when just a couple of days she was sobbing and wailing over the break up with Sonic.

"Uh… hi Amy," I said with uncertainty," um why're you so… so happy?"

"No reason. Oh… I got to go. Bye." She said and turned and walked away."

The dread never left as I went through half the school day and I noticed that neither Sonic nor Sally was at school. Then it clicked and I felt sick to my stomach.

**Neko-chan: So that's it hoped you like it. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Thank you for reading :3**


End file.
